Someone To Get Used To
by rogerthatjerry
Summary: Wade Wilson is the new kid and has already made a name for himself. When he stumbles upon Peter getting bullied, he decides to act; marking the beginning of a great friendship...? Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Bullying, Brief Sexual Harrasment, Homophobic Slurs.

Wade had only been at Marvel High School for two weeks. Of course he had start there in the middle of the year, when groups of friends and cliques had already been established. Girls were showing him some attention, considering he had just been healed before he came here and he was new. People always like new things. Even though the girls (a few guys) had tried to make moves on him, Wade wasn't much for flirting and he wasn't really interested in any of the kids here. Teachers already didn't like him, due to his inablility to keep his mouth shut. He always ended up making people laugh, even though it wasn't exactly his intention. People were already pegging him a class clown, and he knew it would be hard to get people to take him seriously.

So, on a particularly slow Tuesday morning, Wade wondered helplessly through the empty halls, lost and late to his next class. Wade was trying to find his way when he heard a slam against lockers around the corner from his position. He quietly crept to the corner, curiously peeking out to see what was happening.

"Flash, can we not do this right now? I'm already late." Says a nerdy looking kid with messy brown hair and glasses. He was trapped against the lockers by a tall, muscular blonde who had his arms on either side of the boy's head. The taller one, which Wade had assumed was Flash, slugged the kid right in the jaw, causing the boy to spit blood.

"You really think I give a shit, Parker?" Flash leaned in closer, his face almost touching the smaller one's. Flash then knocked the books out of the young boy's hands and pinned both his arms above his head. Flash's hands were big enough to fit both both of the boy's wrists in one hand. He had his other hand wrapped around the kid's neck. The boy let out a small whimper as he struggled to break free; it was no use.

"Let me go, asshole!" Shouted the smaller kid.

"Or else what? You gonna have your daddies come save the day, hmm?" The young boy made a choking sound as Flash's grip around his neck tighten. "You a fag like your dads, Parker?" The hand from around the boy's neck released and made it's way to the boy crotch, squeezing painfully. The boy gasped in shock and pain, and tried harder to break free, which earn him another squeeze.

"You _are_ a fag! You're fucking _disgusting_." Wade couldn't watch any longer and decided to act. He appeared from around corner and shouted, "I'm a bit confused here. You're calling him a fag, yet you're the one with the hand on his crotch." Flash whipped his head towards Wade who was slowly approaching him. Flash released the boy and turned towards Wade.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, newbie?" Flash fists clenched as the boy slumped down, trying to catch his breath. "I'm about to shove your head up your ass if you keep picking on that kid." Wade gave Flash a look that said he could literally keep his promise. "Psh, whatever." Flash turned towards the boy, "This isn't over, homo." He disappeared around the corner.

Wade walked over to the boy who was frantically trying to get his things together.

"You alright?" The boy finally got his stuff into his bag.

"I didn't need your help." The boy says defensively.

"Yeah, you totally looked like you had the situation under control. You know, a 'thank you' isn't needed, but it woukd be greatly appreciated."

"_Thank you_," say the boy unconvincingly, "now can you leave me alone?"

"No." Says Wade as they began walking. "My name's Wade, by the way. Wade-"

"-Wilson, yeah, I know. You've got a bit of a reputation around here. I'm Peter. Peter Parker." Wade observed Peter as they continued walking. Peter was actually kind of cute, in a dorky way. He was short and lanky, but Wade couldn't help but be attracted to him.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Sorry, kind of a shitty way to meet someone."

"Yeah, Flash is a dick." Says Peter, looking at the ground. "Shouldn't you, like, tell someone about that?" Wade wasn't really the go-to guy for helping people with their problems.

"It's not like the school's gonna do anything, they never do. And I'm sure as hell not going to my dads about this." Wade knew Peter had looked familiar but now he remembers where he's seen him. The news. This was the son of Captain America and Iron Man.

"Yeah, yeah, your dads are famous! No offense, but shouldn't you be, like,_ the man_ at this school?" Peter chuckled.

"None taken. Yeah, chicks aren't exactly lining up to sleep with the science nerd who has two dads. Most of them think I'm gay."

"Are you?" Asked Wade, sounding a little hopeful. Peter stopped to turn and completely face Wade.

"Hmm, I don't really know." Wade sighed, hoping for a yes, but smiled.

"Hey, I'm completely fucking lost at this school so could you show me to my class?" Peter smiled and looked as Wade handed him his schedule.

"Sure, it's not too much of a walk." They continued on as Peter told Wade that all the girls in his class were trying find a way to get into Wade's pants. Wade told Peter that it was pointless because he already had his eyes on someone else. Wade hoped Peter got the hint.

_**Author's Note: My first stab at something a bit more mature. What do you think, should I continue? Please review and tell me whatcha think.**_

_**-KAYTHANKSBYE(:**_


	2. Chapter 2

People always wanted Wade to sit with them at lunch. At first, Wade didn't mind the attention. But, after a while, it got annoying that people were fighting over a seat at a table. So, when he spotted Peter at lunch sitting with a cute brunette and nice-looking blonde girl, decided he'd sit with them.

"Hey, Wade." Says Peter with the most adorable smile ever. "This is Harry and Gwen, guys, meet Wade."

"Yeah, yeah, Peter won't shut up about you." Says Gwen. Wade smiled as he shook both of their hands.

"The whole school won't shut up about him. You've managed to soak the panties of every girl in our class in only two weeks. I applaud you." Says Harry.

Wade smiled smugly. "I try."

"Well, Peter, as I was saying, there's a party at my place tonight and _you_ are definitely coming." Says Harry as he turns to Peter

"I told you, Harry, I hate parties."

"Come on Peter, it'll be _fun_." Says Gwen.

"Gwen, you know I'm too smart for peer pressure." Wade decided to speak up.

"I'll go." Peter looked up at Wade. Harry looked at Wade then back to Peter.

"Fine. An hour. I stay for one hour then I'm leaving." Harry and Gwen gave out a syncronized 'Yes!'.

"Welp, I have to go, Pete. Party starts at nine." Says Harry as he and Gwen get up to leave.

_"One hour!"_ Shouts Peter.

"Hey so I don't really do parties so you wanna hang out at my place until the party starts?" Says Peter, trying to hide his blush. He's so awkward it's cute. Wade smirks at Peter's awkwardness and nods his head.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

For the rest of the day, Wade's classes seem to drag on. He couldn't help but to be happy that he was going to Stark Tower to meet the Iron Man and Captain America. Who wouldn't be excited? Finally, once the last bell rang, Wade found Peter in the main lobby and they headed off to the parking lot, where a sleek black car was waiting for them.

"Hey, Happy. This is Wade. Wade, meet Happy Hogan." Wade smiled at the driver, who returned the favor. Stark Tower wasn't exactly far from school, but when you're rich and your dads insist you have a driver, walking doesn't really sound appealing.

Soon, the car reached it's destination.

"Thanks, Happy. Oh, by the way, can you come pick us up at nine? We got a party to go to." Asks Peter sweetly.

"Do your dads know about this _party?_" Asked Happy with an eyebrow raised. Since when can Happy raise an eyebrow? He really has to stop hanging around Pepper.

"I'll tell 'em, Happy. Can you take us? _Pwetty pweeeease_?" Peter juts his bottom lip out.

"Sure, kiddo. Now get out, I have to pick up Pepper." Says Happy as he shoos Peter away.

"You're the best, Happy." Says Peter before he shut the door. The two teenagers turn and head inside Stark Tower.

It takes exactly 1 minute and 46 seconds for the boys to reach the main floor-Wade counted.

"Dads, I'm hooome!" Shouts Peter. Steve is in the kitchen, making something that smells delicious and Tony is on the couch, tapping at his tablet.

"Hey, Peter. Who's this?" Asks Steve, turning and giving Peter a hug.

"Dads, this is Wade Wilson. He just came to our school a few weeks ago." Tony looked up from the tablet and eyed the very handsome teenager standing in the living room.

"Nice to meet you." Says Steve as he shakes Wade's hand. Tony went back to working on whatever it was he was doing.

"I'm Steve and that's Tony. I apologize for his rudeness." Steve says with a smile. He then shoots a glare at Tony.

"I'm not being rude, I'm working." Tony says in defense.

"You couldn't have paused for two seconds to say 'Hi' to the kid?" Steve says as he puts his hands on his hips.

"This is really important!" Tony threw his hands up.

"Hey, hey, hey before you guys argue and have disgusting make up sex, can I go to Harry's tonight? Me, Wade, Harry and Gwen are all hanging out at like nine."

"Sure, just be back at a reasonable time. I know it's Friday, but you still have a curfew." Says Steve as he turns back to Tony to continue his arguement.

Peter takes Wade hand-Wade struggles not to blush- and leads them to his room. Once Peter shuts the door, he begins to dig through his closet to find something to wear.

"You totally lied to Captain America. I could never do that, I'd feel like I'd go to jail for treason or something."

"Yeah, it's not exactly something I'm proud of-Jarvis, if you snitch, I swear to God." Petet points a finger yo his ceiling.

_"I am obligated to give Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers any answer they require to the best of my knowledge."_

"I'd bribe you, but I don't know how to cater to an AI's needs."

_"A system update would be nice."_

Peter paused.

"Deal. Finally, some clothes! I'm gonna go change, you...do whatever it is you do." Peter disappeared in his bathroom around the corner. Wade reached in his pocket and smiled at the contents and opened Peter's bedroom window. Wouldn't want the parents to smell the weed in his pocket, which he felt was appropriate to now smoke. He wonders if Captain America has extra smelling powers.

In the bathroom, Peter spent extra time trying to look as awesome as he could. He can't help being a perfectionist, it's something he picked up from Tony. When he decided he was looking good to go, he stepped out he saw Wade trying to light something dangling from his mouth, Peter couldn't tell if it was marijuana or a cigarette. He didn't care, he immediately ran for it, snatching it out of Wade's mouth and tossing it out the window.

"What the hell, that was my last joint!" Wade whined.

"You had drugs?! _Seriously?!_" Peter tried not to shout, for the fear of his dads hearing.

"Uh, yeah. I did. You lied to your dad, I thought that meant you were okay with it."

"What? That's the most idiotic assuption I've ever heard in my life!" Peter sighed.

"Calm down, calm down. There's probably going to be drugs at the party, anyway." Says Wade nonchalantly. Peter nodded his head in agreement. He was glad he was too smart for peer pressure, because just about everyone in his school had done drugs and he knew that if he got entangled with marijuana, his chances of getting into M.I.T would be slim.

"Fine, let's just go, alright?" Peter said as they headed out the door. Peter knows that this is going to be a long night.

_**Author's note: Next chapter: party time. And I just watched Project X, so expect something like that.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:: Underage drinking, recreational drugs use, teen partying. [FUCK YEAH! JK I DONT CONDONE ANY OF THIS.]**

Peter and Wade stepped into Harry's house, which was a candy land of alcohol. There was only hard liquor laid out on the tables, and half of them were gone-which meant everyone was definitely buzzed by now. At first, Peter was confused, there wasn't't a soul in the house. But then he realized that this wasn't't a house party. It was a backyard party. Peter poked Wade to get his attention away from the alcohol. The two peeked out the window to see nothing but at least 1000 drunk teenagers grinding to upbeat song and jumping in Harry's pool. And of course, a DJ.

"Your friend really knows how to party..." says Wade, taking a swig of Vodka. "Yeah..." Peter croaked. Wade nudged the bottle to Peter, subtly offering him a drink. Peter shook his head. "I don't drink." Wade gives him a look. "Well you start tonight." He says, pushing the bottle closer to Peter. Peter reluctantly eyed it before finally taking a drink. He sputtered and coughed at how strong it was.

"This tastes like rubbing alcohol." He says, feeling the burn throughout his chest. "You get used to it after a while." Says Wade, nonchalantly. He takes another sip and offers the drink to Peter again. Peter complied, not taking as much as he did before. Wade was right, Peter was starting to get used to it.

As the night went on, Peter and Wade finally did join the enormous crowd of hooligans, which was growing by the minute as more and more people began arriving at Harry's house. Soon, the party carried on inside, and with drunk teenagers outside and drunk teenagers inside, Peter was starting to feel a little overwhelmed. But, his tipsiness began to consume him and finally decided to just let himself go.

Peter and Wade were inseparable the whole night, and they finally found Harry and Gwen. Peter was definitely more drunk than Wade was, so when he stumbled over to his friends, they were surprised about his intoxication.

"Woah, hey Pete, you good?" Harry says, trying to keep Peter on two feet. "M'better than good, dude. I'm fucking awesome. Whatta 'bout you? Are you good?" Peter slurs as both Wade and Harry try to keep him off the floor. "Yeah, look," Harry points to the two guys who were currently lowering a giant, dick-shaped pinata from Harry's balcony. "this is gonna be the best part."

"Can I have your attention, please." Says one of the boys from the balcony. He had a megaphone and was waving his arms around to get everyone's attention, the crowd had eventually went quiet and the music had hushed as the boy continued. "What we have here is a lovely pinata full of goodies for all of you children. And, because this Harry's party, we'd like to give him the honor of busting it." The boy pulled out a large, metal bat. "Where are ya Harry? Where- there he us. Come on, guys, let him through." Harry pushed through the crowd to retrieve the bat. He soon made his way over to the cock pinata. Right as he was about to swing, he stopped.

"Wait! Peter, I want you to do it." Harry says, handing the bat to Peter. Peter excepted it like it was a gift from God. "Thanks, man." Peter says, preparing himself to hit the pinata. With one hard drunken swing, the pinata burst, tiny white pills spilling everywhere. Peter quickly grabbed a handful and ran away with Wade, trying to escape the enormous crowd of people desperately trying to get a hold of the 'goodies'. Once the two were in a room that was less crowded, Peter handed a pill to Wade. They both shared a look before popping the pill back and washing it down with alcohol.

They began to feel the effects immediately, which lasted throughout the night. "Woah," Peter says slowly. "What is this?" Peter began observing his hands because for some reason, they were the most fascinating things ever. "I think it's ecstasy." Wade looked at Peter with hungry eyes because he was extremely horny all of a sudden. "Pete, you wanna... head upstairs?" Asked Wade in a low voice. "Yeah, we should...do that." Peter replied.

The benefits of having a mansion was having tons and tons of guest rooms, so it wasn't't too hard to find a room, even though Wade and Peter accidentally stumbled in on Gwen and Harry having sex. Thank God Peter was drunk, or else he would've been scarred for life.

When they finally found an empty room, Wade locked the door as Peter slumped onto the bed. Wade then pounced onto top of Peter, breathing heavily in his ear.

"W-What're you doing?" Peter asks, confused. "I'm seducing you." Wade says simply pulling Peter in for a sloppy kiss. Peter was too drunk to care and he was actually starting to get tired. Really tired. Wade shook Peter's shoulders.

"Pete, wake up." Peter snored, completely out of it. Wade sighed, but decided to just cuddle up with Peter and deal with it.

Peter awoke abruptly the next morning, in a bedroom that was definitely not his and he felt the weight of someone on top of him. "Shit!" He said quietly, quickly hopping out of bed, which woke up Wade. "Shit shit shit shit!"

"Wha? What's wrong?" Wade asks tiredly, clutching his head. "I'm so fucking dead." Peter says, getting his shoes on. Peter checks his phone to see 57 MISSED CALLS, 33 UNREAD TEXT MESSAGES AND 46 VOICE MAILS. HOLY. SHIT.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." Peter says shoving the phone back into his pocket. He assumes nothing happened between he and Wade, considering he didn't wake up naked. That was a relief. If he was going to lose his virginity, he wants to remember it. He smiles at Wade, "I'll, uh, talk to you later." He says before heading out the door.

_**Author's note: I'm sorry, but I had to rewrite the ending to this chapter so I could get this story going again. Sorry if that confuses anyone.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Before you read, you must know:**_

_**I rewrote the ending to chapter three. It wasn't too big of a change, all I did was edit the last paragraph! Enjoy chapter four!**_

The walk home was excruciating for Peter, listening to all the frantic voicemails made by his fathers. He sighed and took a deep breath as he stepped through double doors of Stark Tower. He quickly crossed the main lobby into the nearest elevator and pressed the top floor button.

"Jarvis, on a scale of one to ten, how much trouble do you think I'm in?" Peter asked the ceiling.

"_A ten would be a bit of a understatement, sir._"

"You told on me, didn't you?" Peter began biting his nails.

"_Mr. Stark threatened to disable me._" Peter sighed clutching his throbbing head.

"Remind me to never ever trust you ever again. Ever." Peter glared at the ceiling. He knew, technically, Jarvis was everywhere, but right now, he needed something to glare at.

"_Noted, sir._" The elevator doors swung open and Peter stepped out, ready to take his fate. He closed his eyes.

"I know you guys are mega pissed and I really want you to know how sorry I am." Silence. Peter peeked an eye open to find that the room was... empty. He let out a sigh of relief and headed straight for the fridge, grabbing a Gatorade and chugging it like his life depended on it. His head still throbbed as bits and pieces of last night flashed through his head. He remembers the huge crowd, the pinata, and- Wade. As a matter of fact, that's all who he remembers spending time with. Shots with Wade, popping some type of pill with Wade and- making out with Wade. He hadn't realized feelings for Wade until last night, and if he wasn't so trashed, he probably would've slept with him.

Peter shook his head. No. He can't think about him right now. What he needed to think about was how much shit he was going to get for lying to his parents and never coming home.

"Parker. Looks like your home." Peter jumped at the sound of a voice that he absolutely loathed. He turned around to make sure he wasn't just hearing things. Sure enough there he was, standing in the corner of the room. Of course, he had to be here. Of all people. Nick. Fucking. Fury. Peter clutched his shirt, his heart pounding.

"Jesus, could you warn a guy?" He says, breathing loudly. Fury began walking closer towards Peter

"You mind telling me why two of my best men were sobbing, emotional wrecks last night?" He asks, cocking his head slightly.

"Hold on...before you interrogate me..." Peter clutched his head, grabbing another Gatorade from the fridge, "...can I Please. Finish. My Gatorade?" Peter says, chugging back the delicious blue juice.

"Hungover?" Fury asks with an eyebrow raised.

"No, Patches, I've been turned into a vampire and the only thing I can drink to quench my thirst is Gatorade." Peter says, sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

Fury paused before turning and stepping into the elevator, "If I ever see Stark and Rogers like this again, be prepared to never hear the end of it from me. You're lucky, Rogers is on a mission. But Stark," he paused then smirked, "You'll have to deal with him on your own." Fury sneered before stepping into the elevator.

Peter sighed hearing the old familiar footsteps of his father. He clutched his head and looked up to see his Dad tapping away at his tablet.

"So, " he says, not looking up from his work. "You mind explaining where you were last night." Peter gulped.

"Uh, studying?" he knew now wasn't the time to be a smart ass but he's just trying to lighten the mood.

Tony looked unamused. "You do realize you had me worried sick last night, right?" He got up from his seat and approached Peter.

Peter sighed, "Honestly, Dad, I don't think you have the right to be mad at me. Didn't you do the same thing when you were seventeen?" he says, feeling agitated. Maybe it was the hangover that was making him grouchy. Or maybe it was actual frustration with his father.

Tony ran a hand through his hair, "Yes, but I don't want you to turn out like me." That made Peter look up. "The partying may seem fun now, but trust me, it's not a good road." Tony went to the liquor cabinet and pours himself a drink. At 10:46 in the morning.

"Dad, I'm sorry." Peter says, frowning at the drink in his father's hand. He felt a pang of guilt, he caused his father to drink. "I'm sorry I lied to you." Tony hesitated, then put the drink back. He set a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder and smiles gently.

"It's fine. I'm not going to ground you, because this is the first time this has happened, but if you go out like that again, I will personally escort you out of that party in the Iron Man suit, understand?" Peter chuckled and nodded. "Good, now call Steve. He's probably pulled out all his hair by now." Peter smiles and exits to his room.

Once there, he let a sigh of relief and flopped onto his bed. He was glad his father was laid back about it. He pulled out his phone and dialed his Pops' phone number.

_"Hello? Peter, is that you? Are you hurt? Where are you, did you make it home? Where were you last night? Why didn't you return my calls? Peter, you-"_

"Pops, I'm fine." Peter chuckled, "Yes, it's me. No, not hurt, I made it home, I was at a party and I was too drunk to notice my phone last night. Did I answer all of them?" he smiles.

There's a sigh of relief on the other end. _"My God, Pete, I was so worried! Please, don't ever do that again!" _

Peter chuckled, "I promise."

_"Good. Your father and I decided not to ground you. But you aren't allowed to see that Wilson kid you ran off with last night, do you hear me?" _His tone was serious.

Peter stiffened, "But, but Pops I really like him!"

_"I don't care, I say no. End of discussion, are we clear?"_

Peter sighed in defeat, "Yes..." he mumbled.

_"Good. I'll see you in a few days, alright? I love you."_

"I love you, too."

Peter hangs up the phone. He heads to the shower, feeling the warm water rush over him. It's calming and it helps him think, even though all he could think about was Wade. The blond hair, blue eyes, the nice body that Peter caught himself staring at from time to time. Peter looks down and realizes he's hard. Oh God.

He face palms and switches the temperature to cold. He cringes but pushes through. He steps out and towels off, slinging the towel low on his waist.

He steps out into his room. His face falls into shock at the sight.

There was Wade.

In his room.

The blond looks at Peter's towel and smirks.

"Wade, what the hell?!" he nearly shouts.

Peter then proceeded to accidentally drop his towel.

_**Author's note: Finally! I actually feel really good about this chapter. Please, tell me what you think! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Peter scrambles for his towel to cover himself, his face turning a deep shade of red. His heart pumps faster, due to embarrassment and mortification. He swallows, watching Wade's lip curl upwards.

"Nice." he says, snickering at Peter's embarrassment.

"Wade, what the hell are you doing in my room?!" he wanted to die. Why? What did he do to deserve this?

"Well, you ran off so quickly, just wanted to see if you were okay." he smiles. Peter grabs a pair of pants and slips them on, trying to recover whatever dignity he had left.

"How do you know where I live? How did you even get in here?" he asks, slipping on a shirt. Wade let his eyes linger over the sight of Peter's shirtless body before answering.

"The window." he says casually, slumping into a bean bag chair. "And I may or may not have followed you home." He grins, even though he was completely serious.

Peter gives Wade a look and slumped next to him. "Because _that's _normal." Peter says with sarcasm.

He finds himself looking over Wade's features, his brown eyes drifting over Wade's own cobalt ones. He's starting to love everything about Wade. His dirty blond hair, his strong jawline, his deep blue eyes, his lips. When Wade catches him staring, Peter averts his gaze, his face turning a light pink.

"It's cute when you do that, you know." Wade says, after what seems like hours of content silence. Peter turns and raises an eyebrow at the blond.

"Do what?"

"_Ogle_ me when you think I'm not looking." he smirks.

Peter's blush transforms from a pink tinge to a bright crimson. He smiles and looks away.

"Wasn't ogling..." he mumbles. Wade laughs.

"You totally were. Don't worry, Bambi, ogle away." he says, holding his arms out. Peter smiles, but avoids Wade's eyes.

Something about him is driving Peter insane and it's taking every ounce of self-control to not just pounce on the blond. Peter was pretty sure he wasn't gay, Wade was the only guy he liked. Just because he likes one guy doesn't automatically make him gay, does it? Of course not. He wasn't gay. He only liked one guy. It was like...like those people who hate chocolate, but only like Reese's cups. Like those people who hated meat, but only liked chicken. Peter wasn't gay, Wade was just an exception.

Wade shook Peter's shoulder slightly to snap him out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry, what'd you say?" Peter asks.

"I said I have some weed, if you'd like to smoke it." Wade holds up a small baggie full of the green leafy mixture. Peter can smell it and pushes it away.

"Do you always have drugs with you?" Wade shrugs and Peter shakes his head.

"It's bad enough that you're here, if my room starts smelling like pot, then I'll get busted." he pushes the bag back in Wade's pocket and his finger accidentally brushes Wade's groin. Wade's breath hitches and Peter's face immediately goes red. Peter looks up at Wade to see his blue eyes turn wanton. Peter subconsciously bit his lip, maintaining complete eye contact with the other. Wade grips Peter's chin and pulls him close. Peter's eyes flutter shut and he can feel Wade's breath dancing over his lips.

Peter sighs and pushes off Wade. Wade let out a small noise of disappointment. "Wade, I think you should go." Peter says, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Wade frowns, but nods and starts to head toward the window. Peter catches Wade's shoulder just before he leaves. "Come back tonight. Seven o' clock, okay?" Wade smiles. "Sure." he says, before hopping out the window.

Peter closes the window and drooped onto his bed, clutching his stomach because it's currently doing back flips. This must be what butterflies feel like, yet it's so much more. Wade didn't even have to kiss Peter, and Peter's already head over heels for him. He sighs in contention. He feels like an idiot, the whole teenage love stereotype is taking over. But he doesn't care.

"Sir, security breach." Jarvis chimes into Tony's workshop. Tony grunts in response, too lost in thought. He's staring at a hologram of the suit, thinking ways to make it faster without making it too lightweight. Jarvis puts up a video feed right in front of Tony's face to get his attention.

"Yeah, I heard you, Jarvis." he bit out, taking a few steps back to get a view of the video. "Asshole..." he grumbles.

"A _Wade Winston Wilson_ has climbed through Peter's window, sir." Jarvis says matter-of-factly. Tony rolls his eyes and watches closely; Peter, the dork that he is, scrambling around, blushing like an idiot. _Charming. _Tony thinks.

"Shall I inform him to leave, sir?" Tony is looking harder at Peter, his furrowing in concentration. Peter, blushing like there's no tomorrow and Wade, cool and calm, like a pro. They're about to kiss and Tony is about to cut the feed and break up this little love fest. But something stops him. The way Peter and Wade are acting around each other. It...well it reminded him of the how he and Steve were when they first started dating. It was almost exactly how he and Steve were. "No," he says, "Cut the feed."

The feed cut and Tony was left to think. He was happy for Peter, sure, he can tell that Peter is starting to fall for this Wilson guy. Tony remembers how Steve was when they first began dating. Blushing like crazy and awkward as hell but Tony didn't judge. He remembers everyone warning him that if he hurt Steve, then they'd hurt him. Steve insisted that he didn't need them to look after him. That he was independent. And Tony seemed to be the only one who could see that. Tony smiles gently to himself, maybe Peter and Wade could turn out like he and Steve.

They aren't exactly perfect, hell, at first Steve couldn't stand to even be in the same room with Tony. All the petty fights they had, with Tony doing nothing but picking and picking at Steve, just to piss him off. Until one day, Steve snapped and finally fought fire with fire, proving that he could hurt Tony just as much as Tony could hurt him.

That night was a key point in their relationship. That was the night that after Steve had finally fought back against Tony, Tony swallowed his pride and apologized. And that was also the first time they made love. And the rest is history. Sure, they've had their problems, but who doesn't?

Tony didn't know much about Wade. And if he did, he'd know that Wade is _nothing_ like Tony.


End file.
